


Access

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, West Wing Title Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean's latest prank backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Access

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to luzdeestrellas for putting up with me. Written for [**the West Wing title project**](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1487052.html).

Sam flipped through the stack of new ID cards Dean had tossed him, discarding one after another with growing disbelief and anger.

"Aman Tohug-Ankiss? I.M. Ahog? Dean, I can't use these."

"Come on, Sammy, no one's gonna look too close, and we're in a hurry." Sam wanted to wipe Dean's stupid shit-eating grin off his face with his fist. "If this old broad kicks it before we interview her, it's on you. Just grab one and let's go."

Sam took two badges, already plotting his revenge, and handed Dean his jacket.

He knew it would make this hunt a little more difficult, but it was worth it when the witness, who was half-blind and half-deaf, demanded to see their IDs. She looked skeptically at Sam's, but nodded in grudging acceptance, and then held out her hand for Dean's. She burst into gales of laughter when she saw it.

"Aren't you a little young to have that problem, Agent Freely?" she said gleefully. And then slammed the door in their faces.

Dean sputtered, hands flailing in fury, and Sam scooted out of his reach, doubled over with laughter. He resolved to sleep with his eyes open for the next few weeks.

end

***


End file.
